whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Murdoch (CTD)
Murdoch is a Seelie Sidhe of House Dougal and ruler of the Duchy of the Triangle in the Kingdom of Willows. Overview Camden Douglas was born and raised in Glasgow, Scotland. An attractive boy, if a little scatterbrained, he had no real direction in life. Nothing particularly interested him, and most days he was content to miss school. At age of 10, just before the exams that would determine whether he went to a higher education or trade school, Camden underwent a major personality shift. The year was 1969. Arriving through a trod from Arcadia, Murdoch of House Dougal sent Camden's essence to Arcadia and took the boy's place. Camden fell victim to a car crash that left his left shoulder crooked and slightly higher than his right. After he came out of the hospital, he was allowed to take his exams. It seemed to his teachers and parents that the accident had changed Camden in remarkable ways. He was still somewhat scatterbrained, but his academic abilities seemed to blossom. Where once he was a poor student at best, now he absorbed knowledge, especially anything to do with science and mechanics, as if starving for it. He passed the exams. During the next few years, Murdoch concentrated on being Camden, on earning several degrees in mechanical engineering and theoretical sciences and in making contact with other sidhe of House Dougal who had returned from Arcadia. His greatest achievements were not for mortal consumption, though, but blended practical (and a few whimsical) items with Glamour to create wondrous treasures. An Eiluned Duke named Meilge, who lived in America, heard of his designs and commissioned Murdoch to design and build a mask for him to hide terrible scars left from the Accordance War. Understanding how a terribly disfigured sidhe felt, Murdoch turned all his talent and abilities in the Arts to the task of constructing a mask to hide the duke's face. The final product was a masterpiece in alabaster and gold. His designs were attracting attention in the mortal world as well, and he was asked to teach as a guest lecturer for a semester at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. He accepted. Once in the Triangle area (encompassing Raleigh, Durham, and Chapel Hill) with its prestigious universities, innovative medical facilities, research areas, and plethora of arts, he became enchanted with the region. Before him lay a vast playground where he could tinker to his heart's delights, and even interact with mortals whose dreams paralleled his own. Meilge had meanwhile become King of Willows. The king heard that Murdoch was now living in North Carolina. He was delighted that the talented young sidhe was within his own kingdom. Contacting Murdoch, Meilge helped the engineer apply for and receive permanent alien-resident status. Then, hoping to both reward the creator of his mask and to stabilize the area and offset the rowdy changelings of Appalachia, he created a new duchy and made Murdoch the Duke of the Triangle. Murdoch has no idea that Meilge is anything but a wonderful, generous fellow. He loves his new home, especially his freehold located on a quiet residential street in Chapel Hill. He has attracted an assistant who helps him in his dream lab, a nocker named Langolier, and enjoys teaching almost as much as he enjoys puttering around in his lab. Most of his students just call him "the Professor," apparently some sort of reference to an old television show about a group of island dwellers. A few call him "Vulcan," a reference he does understand and actually appreciates; he has no quarrel with being compared to the smith of the gods. Though a popular lecturer, he tends to be a little scatterbrained sometimes, even walking out of the classroom in mid-lecture on occasion. Murdoch realizes that he sometimes enters fae mien during class; he just can't help it when he feels the Glamour that puts from his students as they realize dreams they've had since childhood and create amazing new things. Strangely, no mortals ever seem to connect him with the fae, though one overly bright student once asked if he was the son of Ether or some such. While he isn't terribly predictable, the duke tries to hold court once a month for any Kithain to attend and speak with him concerning grievances, difficulties, or requests. Such courts are almost always held during the first week of the month (unless he forgets). He has recently become enamored of a comely satyr lass named Cissy. He wants to hold a dance at court and invite her to be his companion for the evening, but spending so much time in the lab has left him bereft of social skills. For now, he's going out of his way to be where she might be and sending her terrible love poetry, anonymously, of course. He is well-versed in all the Arts of the Kithain, the better to utilize them in making his treasures. He is a master craftsman with a deft touch (almost the equal of nockers) in creating chimera. His skills run more toward engineering, smithing, and computers than courtly abilities. He is currently taking a dance course so he'll be able to escort Cissy around the dance floor without treading on her hooves. As a loyal Scot, he learned to play the bagpipes, though the sounds he produces from them are closer to the moans of the damned than what anyone might identify as music. Image He looks fairly nondescript in his mortal seeming, with short brown hair and blue eyes. he is of average height and weight and wears trousers, white shirts, and sports jackets (with a pocket protector crammed with pens, measuring devices, and such). His left shoulder is higher than his right, giving him a slightly hunched look. In his fae mien, he fills out more, becoming noticeably more muscular. His hair lengthens and curls. Strangely, rather than court garb, his voile is a suit of leathers suitable for working at the forge. The Duke speaks with a slight Scottish burr that is becoming mixed with a tiny bit of Southern cadence. Personal Murdoch enjoys living in the Triangle and having so may creative minds to speak and work with. He knows his treasures and therefore is popular with many Kithain, and he enjoys the challenges they set him to make them wondrous items. His one regret its hat he hasn't spent much time on the softer pursuits; learning courtly manners and how to woo a lady. He's determined to learn, though. Nothing is beyond him when he really sets his mind to it, except weaning Langolier, his assistant, away from the lab long enough to eat! Treasures At any given time, Murdoch might have just about any strange treasure lying around in his lab. Whether is is useful or not is another story. References # CTD. Kingdom of Willows, pp. 113-115. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Fae of Unknown Seeming Category:House Dougal (CTD)